The Guardian
by RegretNotForgetNot
Summary: Lost memories, a new purpose, the plans of old religion and time travel. Morgana's redemption. Merlin's love.
1. Sapphire Meets Emerald

The Guardian

Chapter 1: Sapphire Meets Emerald

I never quite remember people nowadays, simply because there have been many, oh so many… And I have seen many more lives than anyone should in a single lifetime.

You see, I'm immortal, but I don't know how long I've lived. I don't even remember my life before I became a guardian. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one of my kind, too. The only thing I know is that I feel drawn to specific people at random times, and then I feel the need to protect them. Be it guide them to choose the right paths to successful and meaningful lives, or merely coaxing them to straying away from the evils of this world. After a few million people though, you forget the flow of time and everything, even your memory, becomes a blur. But that is for another time and story.

Those people however may never know in their lifetimes, but I probably saved their lives more than they could count.

I guess you could say it's my calling; being a guardian. I don't sleep, I don't get hungry, and I have magic. I think that's what people these days call it.

It has been called many things throughout time, as far as I can tell. Back in the day, when people worshipped the sun, the stars and unseen beings in the sky, they would often say that people with magic were just gifted by a specific deity. Gifts. Unfortunately for some, they were gifted with particularly unkind deities.

But this isn't a history lesson, really. This story starts on the day I was drawn to this old man with a remarkably long beard, wearing a satchel, in the London Underground, or as the people there call it, the tube. It wasn't the way his ears asked for attention, nor his high cheekbones. It was the smaller things.

His neck was bent down where he sat, and he appeared to be in deep thought. It almost appeared to be him willing a fireball to spontaneously combust in his lap, really. He looked so...devastated, not in the overtly depressed way. No, it was worse. I had never seen such sorrow in all my time as a guardian. He appeared to be completely fine on the outside, but the finer details told of another tragic story.

Resolve, that's how his stance looked. His face... It seemed that his lips were always infinitesimally drawn down in a frown. His back, although abnormally straight and strong looking for his age, was ever so slightly hunched in sadness, with his shoulders equally as drawn into his body. His eyebrows met each other, creating a deep crease in his forehead. He really didn't need more wrinkles, did he?

So I did my usual routine upon finding a new 'client' to assist. I made sure to conjure myself a proper attire for when I choose to be visible. Oh yes, did I mention I can turn visible and not? Sorry about that. My usual attire I got the idea from is the American's FBI agent dress code. Just black slacks and a white button down shirt, tucked in. I figured if it works for them on the field and in the office, it could work for me too, right?

Walking through the crowds of people, I made my way to him. Such a seemingly frail old man with strength emanating from his aura. What an enigma in itself.

Two steps closer, I was nearly there.

And so I faked almost stumbling down to the seat next to him, just so I could touch his shoulder to get a better read on his emotions. It works better with touch for me.

'I'm so sorry!' I blurted out in apology as I staggered to my seat beside him.

'It's quite alright, my dear,' The old man chuckled.

It was so strange. With all my power of peripheral reading, I knew for sure I could read him better if I touched him.

But that's when it happened. The old man's eyes turned to look at me, as I was staring intently at him with my apologetic face. Bright sapphire eyes met my emerald own.

And suddenly, his eyebrows raised. I don't think his eyebrows could have gone any higher than that even if he tried.

'Morgana?!' He half screamed, almost breathless, and half stood up. I didn't think old men his age could even stand up that fast. The people in the tube all turned to look at us.

Then a high pitched sound suddenly pierced my ears through and through, without pause. I thought for sure my ears would burst. And just as quick as it started, the world fell deathly silent.

And finally, everything imploded, with me being in the epicenter.

Images upon images flashed in front of my eyes.

A flickering flame to a roaring fire.

A little girl crying over her father's corpse.

Meeting a handmaiden, with olive skin and a kind smile.

A row of men with flowing red capes, led by a blonde man, looking so regal, you knew he was of royal blood.

A white dragon the size of a golden retriever, cooing as it cuddled beside me in a bed.

Then a view looking up at a dark sky, a raven to my left, bleeding crimson. And again, that same old man, looking down at me with sad, sad eyes; 'Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?'

'Help me, Emrys...' I heard my own foreign voice speak. It is beyond strange as I have no memory of this taking place.

A little voice inside my head whispered as well with some coherence, 'but my name isn't Morgana, I have no name.'

And then all was dark.

Author's Note(s):

So what did you guys think?! :) I'm beyond insanely addicted to Merlin (plot of the TV show) at the moment. Hurrah.


	2. Camelot, Part One

This chapter is set right after Morgana (original evil version) attempted to murder King Uther in his chambers, and Merlin accidentally knocked her to fall into those flight of stairs with his magic. Onwards with Morgana's redemption! :)

The Guardian

Chapter 2: Camelot, Part One

I woke with a start. The first thing I saw were four posts on a bed. I think the sun had yet to go up, but I wasn't really sure if dawn was near, or that dusk had just happened a few hours prior.

"Where am I?" I couldn't help but exclaim out loud. I had never slept against my will like that for more than five hundred years.

There was a girl to the far left of the room who turned around and promptly dropped the vase she was cleaning, surprised that I had woken up. The loud crash echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, my Lady Morgana! You're AWAKE! You're okay! How are you feeling?!" The same girl I saw in my vision, the handmaiden. She sounded truly worried and relieved, as she hurriedly ran to my side and promptly gave me a hug.

"I'm fine, thank you." What else was there to say? I'm a woman of few words.

"Thank the Gods! Nevertheless, I'll get someone to summon Gaius - he needs to give you a full check up. You've been asleep for three days! We thought for sure you were going to-"

"Guinevere! Is everything alright in there?" The voice of a man asked from outside the door asked.

"Yes! Sir Geoffrey, Lady Morgana's awake! Please get Gaius!"

"Right away, miss!"

"I feel fine, really. Please don't fuss over me..." I didn't have any attention on me for most of my existence. Oddly enough, all this girl's attention on me wasn't awkward. It was almost familiar and warm.

Guinevere. She has a pretty name, I thought to myself. "Milady, you were on the brink of death... you could not be healed."

"What?" Surely she was mistaken, I couldn't die even if I tried. "What happened?"

She paused for a moment, for what I don't know. She looked almost frightened for a moment before she replied.

"Lady Morgana... you fell down a flight of stairs. Gaius examined you and diagnosed that you had sustained a severe injury to your head. You were apparently bleeding in your brain..."

I couldn't help but gasp. What HAD happened?

A knock came upon the door, three times, and in burst a boy wearing a red scarf.

"Well that was fas-" Gwen started, but then interrupted.

"Gwen! Hi, uh, sorry to barge in like this but could you please get Gaius?"

"Wait, you're not here with him?"

"No, why? I was just... uh, visiting," he said with a tilt of his head.

"Um, hello," I said to the young man.

Finally I was acknowledged. He turned around to face me and was surprised. Well gee, I seem to be surprising a lot of people as of late, huh?

"Lady Morgana..." he breathed out, looking so happy that I was pretty sure he had tears in his eyes.

"Hi," I smiled at him, earning a warm one back.

"I can't believe you're healed! Your color is back, oh my god, oh my god... how is this possible?!" He looked so confused it was adorable.

Gwen replied, "I could hardly believe it myself, Merlin! It's a miracle!"

But I guess it was now or never, I had to tell them I had no recollection of who they were whatsoever.

"...but, um, I don't remember who either of you are. Actually, I can't recall anything about myself either." It was half the truth, at the very least.

"Oh dear," said Guinevere as she covered her mouth with her palm and covered her gasp.

The once happy face of this boy came crashing down. I didn't like that reaction one bit. I didn't like seeing him upset.

He simply stated, "oh no."

"What is your name? I would prefer much not to have to call you boy," I tried to joke. But both their faces remained somber.

"Merlin. My name is Merlin," he patiently replied, as well as a small warm smile from him. I really liked that.

"And I'm Guinevere," said the girl who I startled earlier as she smiled sadly. "My lady, your name is Morgana Le Fay. The Lady Morgana of Camelot."

"And the King's name is Uther. He'll be around very soon once he finds out you're awake, so you might want to remember that," Merlin trailed.

"What ever for?" I had to ask, "am I a princess or something?"

Merlin almost chuckled, "no, but almost, milady. You are his ward."

"This is not good, I'm truly worried," Gwen was constantly nibbling on her lower lip. "Milady, what do you remember last?"

I couldn't very well tell them I came from the year two thousand and thirteen. So I paused and contemplated my answer.

"Nothing, everything's a blank." Well, it's the truth anyway, as far as this place is concerned. Wait, where was here?

"Where am I, by the way? Where is this castle situated?" I continued to ask.

"The name of our city is Camelot," answered Merlin.

"Of legend?!" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, em, nothing. Pardon my outburst." I really have to have a better filter on what I reveal.

Gwen walked towards me and said, "milady I think it's best I get you cleaned up before the King arrives."

"Please, Guinevere, call me Morgana, enough of this my lady. May I call you Gwen?"

"Goodness, of course you may...my-Morgana." We both laughed.

"That has a nice ring to it too! I'm sure we'll be good friends, Gwen," I pointed to the room divider thing, "I suppose that's where I have to change clothes?"

"Yes, milady."

Walking to the changing area, I noticed Gwen elbow Merlin whose face turned tomato red. "I'm going to change now, I'll see you around, Merlin?" I said to him smiling.

"OH! Right, uh, I'll go inform Prince Prat, I mean, Arthur you're awake! As well as the King. No doubt Gaius will want to see you too... but I suppose he's on his way, he's the court physician by the way, oh erm, am I rambling? Sorry, sorry, I'll be on my way-" his voice trailed off, walking uncomfortably away and out the door.

Poor shy little Merlin. I like him already. I'm beginning to think talking to people and having relationships isn't so bad after all.

"Something's different about you, milady Morgana, and I don't mean your memory loss" Gwen smiled shyly.

"How so, Gwen?" Putting these clothes on was different, but I know if I conjure myself new clothing I'd scare this poor girl.

"You just seem...happier. Than you have been for a while now, or your other self was carrying such a weight on your shoulders. I kind of think this is a blessing in disguise for you..."

"Well, I believe things happen for a reason. Hopefully I figure out the reason for this one, yeah?" I was optimistic as always.

"Indeed, milady, indeed. I mean, Morgana."

Merlin's Point of View

I couldn't help but stare at her. At first I was just shocked that she was healed. I had originally come to Morgana's chambers to try and heal her with my magic and get Gwen out of there, but even that I had my reservations about. I knew there was a huge chance I'd have to talk to the dragon. Thankfully she's healed, but how, I don't know. I'm just glad I didn't have to talk to Kilgarrah about how to heal her. I doubt he'd even let me, knowing his immense hate towards her.

"I'm going to change now, I'll see you around, Merlin?" Morgana said to me pointedly with a bright smile. Was she really the same person who accidentally fell off those stairs? ...Wait, change clothes? My mind shouldn't go there.

"Merlin! The lady needs to change." Gwen whispered harshly, while simultaneously elbowing me in the ribs. I felt so embarrassed I was sure my face had taken the characteristics of an heirloom tomato.

"OH! Right, uh, I'll go inform Prince Prat, I mean, Arthur you're awake! As well as the King. No doubt Gaius will want to see you too... but I suppose-" oh my God, I'm rambling aren't I? I feel like I just started talking and hoped for the best I get to my destination of what I'm saying! "-sorry, I'll be on my way!"

I ran out of the Lady Morgana's chambers absolutely ecstatic. She was alive and well! At least to my eyes. Either way I was so relieved she was fine. My conscience could hardly take that I had done such a thing to her, I had only meant to scare her off before entering King Uther's chambers and killing him.

**Author's Note:**

**Well! I will try to be quick with chapters as I'm overflowing with ideas these days. But seeing as it is 2:30 in the morning, I shall upload this and go to bed. **


	3. Camelot, Part Two

The Guardian

Chapter 3: Camelot, Part Two

Merlin's Decision

"MERlin why on earth are you here? It's such an ungodly hour of the night! Can you not tell time or something?!" Prince Cranky had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Granted, it wasn't really time to wake up yet, but still.

"Siiiire, I've come to tell you the Lady Morgana's woken up," finally able to cut through his rambling.

That did it.

"Ohh," hopping right out of bed, Arthur hurried to the hallway, eager to see his adoptive sister. "Good news indeed. Have you spoken to father yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm on my way to," I replied.

"Alright, sounds good... oh hello Gaius," Arthur said to the arrival of the court physician as we scurried into the hallway.

The kind physician replied, "hello, Prince Arthur. How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself? Morgana's apparently woken up," Arthur replied as he started towards her chambers, eager to see his sister, not even waiting for the physician's reply.

Gaius looked at me with an eyebrow raise, as if to ask, have you anything to do with this? Did you use magic...?

Of course Gaius knew me better than anyone, so to appear innocent - which I was, anyway - I gave him the most innocent face I could muster that said of COURSE NOT, I would never use magic so rashly in the castle!

I wasn't even given a chance to.

"No no, not me this time," whispering my reply to my father figure.

"Alright Merlin, if you say so," Gaius sighed, "I'll go to Morgana now."

I really didn't know what he was worried about. I'm being careful, I rarely, if at all, use magic in the castle.

"Alright," I turned to walk to King Uther's chambers.

I contemplated my options as I walked to fetch the king. Really, Morgana had been too close with her attempt to assassinate Uther. Contempt had gripped her heart.

If only Uther wasn't so Uther!

It was then that I had made my decision.

I will help Morgana with her magic. I will make it so that she understands that killing Uther is not the way for Albion to be ruled by the Once and Future King. I will protect her. Sure, guilt had engulfed my heart knowing that I had caused her accident. But I sure as hell was going to make things right for her, especially now that I owed her for what I'd done. It was time she needed protecting.

How I will do this though, I have no idea.

Morgana Sees The Force Known as Uther

"Morgana!" bellowed a male voice followed by his rather grand entrance.

A young man with sand colored hair. A strong build. The first thing I sensed from him was an overwhelming amount of familial affection. His aura glowed violet, a royal violet. It had to be either the prince or the king.

"Um, hello... are you King Uther?" I had to ask, though the blonde man who entered just now looked quite young to be a king.

"Wait, what?" Arthur stopped short, perplexed. "Morgana, what's going on?" He then looked to Gwen for confirmation.

"Sire..." Guinevere started, "the lady's lost her memories."

"Hello?" said another male voice. Good grief, how was I to remember all these people's names?

It was a man with white hair and eyebrows to match who was carrying a little bag.

"Gaius, go on, please check Morgana. She's apparently lost her memories. What is the meaning of this," Arthur exclamed.

"Amnesia? My word," said the old man who looked at me with concern, "do you remember who you are at the very least, milady? Your name?"

"No, I'm not able to. She, um, Gwen was the one who told me my name," I answered truthfully, my eyes beginning to flutter.

Not good.

Truth be told, I was somewhat getting worried of having to confirm my memories having been lost. I felt as if I was weaving a web of lies... and I was soon to stumble into the web and make a mistake. I don't like being worried even in the slightest because people have told me before that my eyes' color change subtly when it happens. I know that it makes them uncomfortable. So to cover up such a habit, I end up fluttering my eyes so as to distract myself from negative feelings as well as deter their attention from my eyes.

I cannot afford to get in trouble here.

Yet another person entered the door just then, a considerably older man. He looked to be the older version of this Arthur I've just met. He made me very nervous just by being there though, even though with my empath capabilities, I could only feel concern from him right then.

"Morgana, Morgana, I'm so glad that you're well, my child," said the man kneeling by my bedside, holding my hand. I gasped. Emotions spilling out of him were relief, happiness and love... but it had an undercurrent of darkness. It was like the force of the ocean's waves during a storm.

"King Uther..." I then looked to everyone for support as I continued, hoping that my voice did not quiver secondary to his emotions, "I'm very sorry."

"What ever for, my child?" He answered softly.

I looked down to my lap as I answered, "I'm not well, at least not to your standards." My eyelids fluttered a little more, as I looked to the far wall behind him.

His mouth parted as his eyebrows met in confusion. He then looked to everyone around him, sporting the same worried looks.

"Is someone going to tell me or NOT?!" His anger flared with his raucous voice booming in the room. A face full of fury.

I then understood what my worry of him was. His mood could change in not even a second's notice. I could literally that undercurrent of darkness overcome the positive emotions he had.

He reminded me of many temper tantrum throwing children I had come across, emotions easily swayed, initial judgment and prejudices believed, anger burning with a bottomless fuel.

I flinched at his voice. He then noticed my fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, child. I did not mean to scare nor startle you," as if it was easy to forget what he had just shown, "what is ailing you?"

"I have no memories of myself, these people... and you."

He fell from his kneeling position beside my bed to that of one sitting on the floor. His face contorted from that one of worry, into that of one of devastation. Looking up at the ceiling and then down again, he wiped his face with his palms roughly and proceeded to stand up.

"This is the work of magic. I am sure of it! Another sorcerer out to wreak havoc on Camelot?! Justice will be served!" He roared out as he paced the room.

Rage. Complete and utter rage radiated from his body. I didn't even need to touch his hand to know that.

If one were not paying particularly paying attention to the boy with the red scarf by the door, you wouldn't notice his reaction to the king's outburst about magic. But I saw his flinch and gaze at the floor, with hard eyes. It seemed like anxiety at first, but mixed in with another emotion I could not discern unless I touched his hand and use my own powers of sensing. However, if I had to guess... I would have to say it was fear. Fear mixed in with anxiety. Fear of the king.

"Sire, if I may-" Gaius started, "she fell down the stairs and hit her head, that hardly has a connection to magic."

"Regardless. Please find a cure, Gaius. She must be cured. Arthur, we will discuss this first thing in the morning. We must plan on the investigation on who possibly caused this," Uther replied. "Be well, child. Please rest. Good night." He walked out of the room with two knights in armor at his side.

Why was this man blaming magic for my memory loss?

"Milady, may I?" Gaius held a source of light to my face. "I'm just checking your eyes' reaction to light and see if you have any residual effects from your fall."

"Alright," I replied, although feeling a little self conscious due to having so many pairs of eyes on me extensively, while slightly wringing my hands in my lap.

"Morgana, I'm Ahrrr-thurrr. Okay? And This place... is Kaaah-meh-lot. This is a kaaah-sel, our castle, hooome, 'kay?" Arthur slowly enunciated while pointing to the floor, treating me like he would a little sister.

I had to smile at his attempt to re-acquaint me. I could feel his concern, really, but I was amused at his way of showing it.

"Arthur you dollop head, she's lost her memories, not turn stupid!" Merlin said as he threw his hands up.

Gwen giggled in response at the sidelines. Even Gaius had a small smile playing upon his lips.

Arthur merely glared at the boy with the red scarf. "Hush, Merlin."

The relationship between the two boys was heartwarming to see. Warm friendship, carefully interwoven with soft banter. One could almost see the gold thread of friendship connecting the two; a strong, unbreakable bond.

"But I really think that we should re-acquaint her with every person and place in Camelot so we can help her regain her memories as soon as possible."

"I agree," said Gwen.

"As do I," said Merlin as well.

Gaius finished his tests on me and concluded my mind's health as back to normal. He was happy about it but did not hesitate to state that while he was glad, he just could not wrap his head around the fact that this clean bill of health had come out of nowhere - not even an ounce of scientific medical help.

Gaius then stepped back. "While I think that a good idea, sire, I must stress that the priority right now is more rest and sleep. As you can see, despite her three days of slumber, the conversations she's had so far have taken their toll on her energy. She was bleeding profusely during the first day. Thankfully, the wound has closed."

"You may continue in the morning, however, provided the lady be given frequent rest in between activities," Gaius continued.

Addressing both myself and Gaius, Arthur replied, "sounds like a plan. Thank you, Gaius. Tomorrow we shall go around Camelot. You will remember everything in no time, rest assured. Good night, Morgana," though who he was trying to convince, I or himself, I wasn't sure.

"Good night, Arthur."

Had Gaius not mentioned it, I would not even notice that I was tired. This body was indeed mortal.

"I then bid you good night as well, milady," Gaius said as he exited.

"I'm off too, good night. I'll be back in the morning," said Gwen following closely behind Gaius.

"Good night, Gaius, Gwen..."

Merlin was the last to bid his farewells, but not before he gave me a smile.

"Good night, Merlin," happy to have the discussion over with.

With the doors closed and having the isolation to finally think in silence, I pondered on my situation at hand.

For a few things I was certain.

One, I am not in London anymore.

Two, my immortal soul has been poured into an extremely pale skinned vessel's life form. I'm pretty sure.

Three, they seem to be extremely convinced I am this Morgana person.

But for others, I was perplexed.

Why in the world did King Uther have such a reaction towards magic?

But most of all... how did I end up in the 15th century?

Sleep claimed me once more. I was glad it was there for me to escape to, despite my centuries of not needing it. It was a good escape... at least for a while.

Protecting Your Friends

Waking up the next morning was lovely. I had finally acquired enough energy, I did not have a slight headed going on, and a new sense of normalcy had come about. I was also simply thankful that I had but only one pair of eyes upon me.

"Good morning! Time to wake up, Morgana," Gwen said as she smiled at me.

I sat up and stretched. "Good morning, Guinevere. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself? How was your sleep?"

We talked as I began changing into day clothes Gwen had prepared for me.

"Good, actually. Just enough of a restful one."

"I'm glad to hear that, milady. Please, have some tea I've prepared for you while get your breakfast from the kitchen."

"Alright, Thank you," I replied, watching her retreating form.

"Not at all. Be right back."

Looking out the window while I take a sip of my tea, my curiosity got to the better of me... as well as having had enough of "relaxation time" in this room.

Taking tentative steps towards the hallway, I decided to turn left, as I saw that was the direction in which Guinevere headed to for the kitchens. Birds chirped at the early morning sun, and there was a little rush of the people about the hallways doing their morning chores. All greeted me good morrows, with a slight curtsy as they went back to their businesses.

Still sipping my tea, I found the room I was looking for - the kitchen. I had wanted to help Guinevere fetch the food.

But no sooner had I neared the doorway did a horrible series of events catch my eye.

The cook was yelling at a poor servant girl about something or another, with arms flailing at his sides. He didn't notice a chopping block with a knife on top to his right.

With arms still flailing about, he accidentally hit said knife and made it flip over in the air. Now if only Guinevere wasn't so focused on preparing my breakfast, she could've dodged it as it headed, sharp end down, to her foot...

"Oh no," I gasped, watching almost in slow motion as the object was about to impale Guinevere's left foot.

On instinct, I raised my hand slightly in their direction and flicked my wrist. All activities first slowed down, and then time went on a stand still.

I then walked on over, grabbed the knife by its hilt and with a bit of force (as it was necessary with objects frozen in place by time), I pulled it up and away from Guinevere's foot and promptly placed it on the chopping block.

Thankfully, none had seen me standing by the kitchen's doorway. I returned to the door, started walking back to my room, but not before releasing the hold I had on time on the kitchen while I was farther than half the hallway away, hoping no one had seen me save my friend's foot.

Merlin's Worries

Hiding behind one of the castle's alcoves, I had to keep myself from being seen by the Lady Morgana. My heart was pounding so hard at its attempt to jump out of my chest.

I was on my way, late as usual, to wake Prince Arthur up. The hallway leading to his chambers intersected with the one leading to both the Lady Morgana's and the kitchen, so I trudged on through, half awake. I hadn't had much sleep the previous night, planning on how to help the Lady Morgana and all that.

But the same lady shocked me enough to jump into the alcove in the hallway, thankful for its shadows. I had seen her frozen people, and whether it was just the people or time itself, I couldn't tell.

If it was the former, it would most certainly mean her magic had grown exponentially within the past few months. But if it was the latter... that kind of power would be unthinkable. Time itself, being bent. Dangerous, I couldn't help myself going there.

As I saw her pass me without noticing my hiding place, I did a silent prayer to the Gods that I was unnoticed. That surely would have been catastrophic as

a conversation. Too much, too early.

I then headed to Arthur's chambers while thinking of what just happened.

I had to eventually talk to the great dragon Kilgarrah about her powers, though. He was not going to be pleased, especially because he reckons that she will, given the chance, be my demise.

This was certainly going to be a difficult task... of helping her, of finding out how to guide her to good magic. Without being a risk to Uther and Camelot in itself.


	4. Ben

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 4: Ben**

**Innocent **

I do not remember my time as a Guardian clearly, simply because my memories are not organized in a linear fashion. I just know that my clients are big chunks of my memory in a random set of time.

I do, however, remember my innocents... or should I say my clients?

In the year 1945, I helped a little boy aged twelve escape to the United States from Germany.

He survived the holocaust, but lost his entire family as he was separated from them in the beginning of the war. Before all hell broke loose, he lived with his family in Warsaw, Poland. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, the war had erupted while they were on a trip from the Czech republic returning back to Poland in 1939, and they were intercepted by a group of Nazi soldiers en route. By that time, Adolf Hitler had already invaded Poland. The soldiers asked for their paperwork, and saw crests of the Jewish religion strewn across many of their clothing. That was the day that boy's life had changed right before his eyes.

He was brought to Munich, Germany. There, the Nazis had a factory where they exploited children of age six to around thirteen. They took advantage of their small hands and dexterity and made them assemble machines that needed small fingers. Hours upon hours the children were worked, and as soon as they were of a better physical stature and had grown to about 10 or 11, they were sent to other camps to do manual labor. Back breaking manual labor.

Benedykt was his name. I arrived to extract him from the mess that was the manual labor camp on the same day the second world war ended in 1945. Unfortunately, he was already injured permanently by the labor. His back was affected. But that didn't stop him from accepting my healing magic.

You see, it's an interesting phenomenon, healing. If the person's body is not accommodating of magic (receiving), then the magic, especially healing magic, would not work. Unless it is an offensive style magic, then accommodation wouldn't matter. But that's another story.

Oh right, so what happened to Benedykt?

I posed as a social worker taking Benedykt under my wing and locating his parents actively. And search did we do. In times when he was asleep, I'd scry for his family in the small towns and villages, even cities, whose names he recalls hearing in his childhood, no matter how hazy those memories were.

But after a year of scrying and empty results of search throughout Poland, the Czech Republic and West Germany, I was sure his parents suffered the cruel faith of the holocaust.

During that year of my protection, I made sure to teach him things that he probably would have never heard nor learned from had he stayed in the camps. I showed him what manners were like, what kindness was, what respecting others could bring him. It was a subtle way of showing him that despite all of the cruelty he had seen and felt, that he didn't need to use those to weight himself down in life. And most especially, what hard work could reward one with if they kept kindness on their sleeve.

Benedykt was a happy and optimistic young man anyway. He was a very kind and pure soul.

Which brought me to the ultimate decision of bringing him to the United States. I connected him with a good family with no direct connection to the war in New York. I made all necessary arrangements.

I made sure to stay in New York and the general vicinity upon him settling down. I found other clients, but generally kept tabs on Benedykt.

I congratulated him on his medal for winning a science fair at his high school.

I gave him a bouquet of flowers on his graduation from Johns Hopkins University, where he studied Genetics and later on received a double Ph.D. from Harvard Med in who knows what.

I eventually became an aunt-figure in his new family. They were a good choice.

Kind. Supportive. Accepting. Strong willed. Disciplined. Never treated Benedykt as an outsider.

He even asked me how to propose to his wife, Genevieve. I was more than glad to assist.

His back became a problem again. I thought I had cured him completely, but it wasn't the case. But he pushed on through, despite the pain...

And again, asking him to remain optimistic despite the pain, I told him that perhaps this pain was just to remind him of all the difficulties he'd gone through already, and that anything else in the future would be bearable, merely because of the comparison. He smiled at that.

But eventually, I had to move on, and so I told him I had to move back to Europe... it was bittersweet.

But that same boy, the one I was drawn to to protect and guide to the light? He went on to become a top research scientist in genetic studies, and eventually made his own company that produced the first synthetic insulin for people with diabetes. Ground breaking research.

Little Benny, with blue eyes as bright as the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the streets of Camelot was very...earthy. Suffice it to say, I was used to the finer things in the 21st century, like cemented roads and sidewalks. But walking around Camelot was refreshing, nevertheless.

"And this right here, is the market place!" Merlin piped, almost a little too cheerfully, I saw.

"Yes, milady. This is where you and I stroll through usually on Wednesday afternoons. You usually prefer to buy new ribbons for your hair each week..." Gwen spoke as she walked with me side by side.

"New ribbons weekly..? Sounds a bit excessive," I hummed.

"Well they look very lovely on you," Gwen replied.

"Thank yo-" I replied but got cut short, as I felt a tug on my skirt.

"Hi!" a toddler of 3 years said. His eyes shone so bright blue and his hair a sand blonde.

A mother yelled, "Ben! I'm so sorry, milady!"

"It's quite alright... is your name Ben?" I asked the little one. My heartstrings were tugged as I remembered my own little charge from what felt like aeons ago. My little Benedykt.

"Yes! You pretty, your name?" he grinned all toothily as he pointed his cute baby finger at me

"Well then, aren't you a charmer, I'm Morgana... say it with me? Mooore-gaaa-naaa," I cooed.

"Muh-GANA!" the toddler giggled.

"Milady, I'm really sorry about him... we were just sitting over there and all of a sudden he ran to you out of nowhere..."

"It's really fine, don't worry a thing. You said you were sitting there?" I pointed to the corner with things piled on top of one another.

"Yes..." the lady looked down, ashamed a little.

"Oh... I see," I turned to tell Gwen and Merlin something but stopped short, when Merlin walked towards Josefine, the mother of Ben.

"Here, ma'am, these are for you and Ben," Merlin stuck out his pack of snacks for the day. It was a pack set by Gaius for him early in the morning.

I blinked in surprised. I hadn't expected that from Merlin. It was heartwarming to see his generosity without any hesitation.

"Thank you!" the mother exclaimed.

I couldn't help but feel such affection for Merlin that was easily blossoming into bigger proportions.

"Gwen, Merlin, why don't you walk around whilst I entertain the little one and Josefine here, hmmm?" I asked the two.

They both agreed. I just didn't notice Merlin's extra second of a fleeting glance when I turned back to Benny.

"Josefine, I am sorry to be so forward, but what happened as to how you ended up living on this street here?"

Josefine sniffed and replied, "my husband was accused of sorcery in a nearby village and was executed not two months ago... I couldn't even stay there because as a beggar there, there was nothing anyone could give us. So I moved us to Camelot..."

I hugged her fiercely. I can read body language, and this one was a moment that called for it.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure of it. But I am sorry for your loss," I said to the mother.

"Thank you, milady," she replied, with no tone of awkwardness at all.

And when I pulled back, I smiled at her and was rewarded with one of her own.

We watched little Ben as he spoke his few words to us, bragging about things he knew as a three year old. I took advantage of this time to take out my pouch of gold coins in my pocket, placed it behind me, and obscured it from view. Well, that's what I had hoped - good cover. I wouldn't learn till much later that I wasn't as covert as I liked to think.

While Josefine was focused on Ben, I turned to look at the gold coins' pouch and my eyes flashed gold as I enchanted the money to quadruple in amount. A small fortune, enough for this woman to start her life back again, with some to spare for a year.

"Josefine, please take this and choose a village of your choice to live in," I said as I handed the woman the pouch. "I'm sure Ben would prefer to enjoy his childhood in such an environment."

She took one look at the coins and promptly covered her face as she cried tears of joy and said thank you to me over and over again.

"Please... live your life to the fullest, despite the passing of your husband. I am so truly sorry for your loss, but I want you to remember that goodness still exists around you. And I want that to be what Benjamin grows to remember as he reaches adulthood as well... all I ask is for you to remember is that in your darkest moments, your light shines the brightest as long as you have faith that things will turn out alright."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Without Morgana's knowledge, Merlin was looking from a nearby corner, flabbergasted as the blatant magic she had done with the gold coins.

Merlin was thinking that there was definitely more to Morgana than the evil path he thought she was on in the first place.

Hope blossomed in Merlin tenfold, as well as a new found respect for the other magic wielder. He was too busy appreciating Morgana's act to realize her abilities now are as different to the ones she had the past as a seer, as day is to night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note:**

**uhhhh if there's anything weird i wrote anywhere, review and yell at me? LOL sorry it's 4 am again when my creative juices flow but my body's NUMB! night peeps.**

**about the synthetic insulin thing? that's the only thing i made up LOL! as far as WW2? I skimmed the interwebs as far as dates go and was on google maps for germany and poland...so if i screwed up...SORRY! that was just for literary pararellism! or creativity errr...i claim my english-is-my-second-language card. ciao for now. **


	5. Day to Day

**The Guardian **

**Chapter 5: Day to Day**

It had been a good couple of months since Morgana's accident which was miraculously cured. Her memory was not recovered yet, at least not completely, but at the very least her childhood ones were slowly filling in the gaps of her mind as each sleep passes by.

Most of the residents of the castle of Camelot had long since stopped worrying about the Lady Morgana. She had passed her days as her handmaiden Guinevere had told her about her previous schedule, trying to reconcile her memories in the process, hoping old habits would hurry the process. It only helped a little.

What she had, however, also spent considerable time on was helping the lower town citizens of Camelot. Handmaidens were offering their services to her almost everyday, at least once, that in their free time they could also assist in her efforts to bring some little comfort to the poor. Even a couple of noblewomen, who are usually known for their icy demeanors, asked rather surprisingly meekly, if they could also offer their services. Word was spreading around Camelot of the Lady Morgana's endeavors. She was slowly, but ever so surely, being favored by the masses, and people in the castle had taken notice.

Something about her was drawing people in to want to be near her and help. Due to this new image the Lady had, ever so few people continued to worry about her state of self per se, ever since the accident. After all, if she was doing such good things, surely that could mean she's recovered, right?

If one were not paying as much of a close attention as Guinevere did to her mistress, they would not realize the underlying issues she was facing.

It had all started the night Morgana had gotten back from helping the mother and son at the marketplace. That night, she had a nightmare. It was of her standing behind King Uther at a grave. He felt what she had felt, saw what she had attempted. She had a dagger to the King's back. Her heart raced as she watched her dream play out, not knowing it was a dream. And just as suddenly as it started, she saw herself save the King's life and slay the assassin.

When she woke, her chest felt tight, couldn't breathe deeply, and she perspired. What did that dream mean? Was it to happen? Why did she try to kill the King? Did it actually occur, or was it going to? What change of heart was it of hers to cause such? Would she? Certainly not. She does not kill.

Her eyebrows knotted together in anxiety, worry, and dread. It was a feeling she felt all too familiar with, every time she had a new ward under her wing as a guardian. She thought the sleep she had been granted now as a human being now would grant her release from this, or at least a temporary escape. But no, she sees nightmares that feel like visions.

For many hundreds of years, she's known this fear, in the future that has yet to come but has already gone before her. A fear that was like she was always in trouble. So she sought to help her wards given to her by magic to not focus on the fear, but use her energy for more productive things. An escape. A temporary reprieve.

But despite the many people she saved, whether directly or indirectly, as soon as her care was over, her plateau of normalcy dipped.

It was like her body could not stop feeling sad, anxious, scared, alone and helpless, and yet she couldn't understand the cause. And so she worked and worked and worked, tirelessly, to help people stray from the path of the dark.

Her body could not let her forget something, even if her mind did not know.

So here in Camelot, she continued that which helped her cope with her emotions. For often those who are always seen smiling and helping others, are the ones who need help the most.

Back in the present and two months forward, Merlin often tried many excuses to try and spend time with Morgana. The more help she helped, it seemed, the more Merlin wanted to spend time with her as well. Now the question of whether that was platonic or not has not occurred to the warlock at all yet, consciously.

But he does acknowledge that she is so beautiful, it is almost ethereal. Especially as of late.

Today's excuse was to bring her her sleeping potion. Yesterday was to offer to bring out her tray of food after her meal in place of Guinevere, as he was ever so conveniently passing by her chambers a little after lunch time.

"You're spending an awful lot of time with her, aren't you?" Arthur said as he let himself be seen from the corner, as Merlin walked to the Lady Morgana's bedchambers to drop off her vial.

Merlin remained quiet as he turned and looked at Arthur, his ears turning red.

"Merlin, I've no qualms if you have feelings for Morgana. The Gods know I only think of her as a sister," he said as he made a slightly sour face.

And he continued, "but for Gods sakes, don't get caught by my father. He will have you beheaded."

Merlin, attempting to try and get away with it, tilted his head and said, "Arthur... you're a dollop head. I was just dropping off this vial."

"_Merlin_, really, do you take me for a fool?"

Merlin sighed. "Of course not. I'm just worried about her."

"Well alright... for now." Arthur walked away to his room.

Did he have feelings for Morgana? Wasn't he always just trying to see if she would go back to her dark side? It has been two months and nobody's tried to contact her, especially Morgause.

At first Merlin had tried to see if the amnesia was just a reuse by Morgause, and Morgana an unwilling participant. But when he talked to Kilgarrah and asked if there was a spell to see if a person was controlled by a third party to have temporary amnesia, the Great Dragon merely laughed and replied, "such a thing can only last for an hour, another soul cannot occupy nor control another body for more than that as they would be draining the physical vessel's own magic which holds them together. One body is only enough for one soul, and only souls can control minds at the longest of an hour."

Merlin couldn't help but feel that Kilgarrah, with his unusual light mood, was hiding something from him.

++++Author's Note++++

Little fluffy but heavy on explanations. Sorry work's been crazy O_O I'll be back with the rest of this... i've been reliving the whole plot in my head for WEEKS now


End file.
